


Your Sweet Heart

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Community: stagesoflove, Drabble Sequence, Five Stages of Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We can win, I'm sure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Sweet Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A Five Stages of Love series for Yoosu which employs a new drabble series format and the original five stages themes. Because it needed to be done, is what, and because I couldn't squish the fifth piece down to a drabble, so I made it a drabble and a half. Feel free to go forth and do likewise, and give it a fancy name, if you want. Betaed by Eliza. Titles taken from the Reindeer Section songs "You Are My Joy" and "Grand Parade." I was going to just use "You Are My Joy," which is my Yoosu anthem, except the damn thing is really only four couplets and a chorus of a repeating phrase. "Grand Parade" gets play for all the boys, so I raided it too.

**Made My Choice**   
_Attraction_

It's Junsu's smile he notices first, walking past the open door of a practice room on his way to his own session. Junsu's talking to a group of other boys, but pauses long enough to look up as Yoochun passes. Yoochun doesn't say anything, and he doesn't think he does anything, but Junsu grins suddenly, and it's like the sun coming out.

Dazzled, Yoochun staggers into the practice room next door, where his trainer is waiting for him. He follows directions mechanically, and though the trainer corrects nearly every step, he finds it doesn't sting as expected.

He'll get better.

 **Won't Leave You Out**   
_Romance_   


"It's fucking freezing," Jaejoong mutters when the camera's not on him; Yoochun has to stifle his laughter as Jaejoong stomps off to find Yunho and the one coat they all have to share. It's a toss-up as to which Jaejoong finds more warming.

As for Yoochun, he finds activity fights the cold, so he provokes a grumpy Junsu into a game of tag. They chase each other around the set, and Junsu's shouted laughter makes Yoochun smile.

There's still shooting to do, so he finally lets Junsu catch him. They return to the others arm in arm, beaming and warm.

 **Your Heart Like Golden Fire**   
_Passion_

It's the sun that makes him do it. Well, the sun and the sea and the way Junsu looks against both, golden and glowing. They're walking on the beach after lunch, and Junsu sings to himself, something he made up to help him remember what he's learned of the local language. Yoochun harmonizes in Korean, and that makes Junsu stop and laugh. Which is just too much, so Yoochun kisses him.

Which leads to Junsu tripping them both onto the sand, and returning the kiss with enthusiastic interest.

Yoochun teases about it on-camera later, daring. Junsu smiles and lets him.

 **Cradle You Into My Arms**   
_Intimacy_

They're known in Japan, but it's not like Korea. There are no fans camped outside their apartment, and they can go out without the certainty of being spotted. They can hold hands and lean into each other and nobody bats an eyelash. Judging by Japanese videos, Yoochun thinks they could get away with a lot more, but they're only here temporarily.

Still, it's a more permissive environment, and they take subtle advantage. With SM headquarters in another country, manager-sshi relaxes, doesn't say anything about their shared baths, shared beds.

Yoochun sleeps better in a strange country, cuddled up to Junsu.

 **Leads Me On For Good**   
_Commitment_

It's Junsu's turn to do the dishes, and Yoochun swears to himself he's going nowhere near the kitchen. He's already been suckered into helping twice in the past week and a half, and yeah, Junsu returns the favor, but that's not the _point_.

Except he's thirsty, damn it, and he forgot to fill his water bottle before coming into the workroom to get some composing done. He weighs his thirst against the likelihood of getting any more work done tonight, and sighs. Picking up the water bottle, he steps out into the hall, and goes to meet his fate.

Junsu's singing over the full sink, shifting on the balls of his feet, hips swaying in his bright blue boxers. Yoochun pauses in the archway to watch the show, and he doesn't think he does anything, but Junsu looks up, stops singing, and smiles.

As always, that smile lures Yoochun in.


End file.
